


Turn Around

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unfortunate and thoroughly unpleasant incident with Eridan, Karkat tries to figure out a mysterious message from Doc Scratch. Will it be enough to save his skin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

"I'm delivering this message through the console of one of my numerous unwitting proteges to give you a word of advice, and then you will not hear from me again.  
Don't turn your back on the body."

Karkat stares, dumbstruck, at the words highlighted. With creeping trepidation, he turns around. The tableau of the room is just as moments before. Sollux is still sitting languidly, like a limp ragdoll, down for the count for the time being. Two corpses are doing their part to engloom the scene with uncheery purple and green. Nothing stirs as he watches.

He turns back to the computer. Types, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN". No answer. Clearly the enigmatic anonym is determined to do good on his promise of a farewell. Even after Karkat pelts the chat window with some particularly repugnant morsels from his selection of expletives.

Then, a moan. The slightest sound, but it reverberates tenfold within these steel walls, and Karkat turns around again, only to see Kanaya rising up jerkily-gracelessly from where she lied.

"Kanaya?", Karkat notes the obvious with dull shock. "But you... You have a goddamn hole through your..."

"Oh, Karkat," Kanaya mumbles, flatly and timbrelessly. "You really shouldn't be worrying about that."

Karkat approaches, slowly. Something is not right. "Kanaya, I can see right through your stomach! How the hell are you even breathing? How the hell are you even speaking with that--"

"Karkat, you are so adorably naive." she says as she examines the gaping wound, touches it, picks up a few droplets of dull jade blood, and tastes. She smiles at the decadent flavor, and the smile brings out the entire chilling length of her fangs.

"It takes more than a wound," she continues to explain as she circles him, "to kill a rainbow drinker".

He should be escaping, but staring into her eyes makes him inexplicably entranced, and all of a sudden running, defense, anything seems absurd. Only staring into those bottomless _eyes_ that slowly grow, expand without end, overtake the universe, _are_ the universe--

She embraces him.

He feels a lightning-quick, double puncture on his neck.

...

Later, nothing.

(Terezi was right when she noted cherry red tasted the best.)


End file.
